Sleepover
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: Diana and her friends has a sleepover at Brittney's house. Rated M due to nudity. No flames and bad reviews allowed and would be reported.
1. Chapter 1

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to go to school. They will be having a great day at school as a matter of fact. They will work on their assignments of course. They had done a lot of assignments in a past few weeks by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will work on their assignments.

"Have a wonderful day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"HI, Di" said Sue. "We are going to have a good day at school"

"We sure will, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great day in the last few weeks"

"Here come our friends now" said Nancy.

"Hi, you three" said Brandi.

"Hi, Brandi" said Diana. "How was your day?"

"It's good, Di" said Brandi. "We better get to class now"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "I see Brianna and Lana"

"Hi, Di" said Brianna.

"Hi, Brianna" said Diana. "Here comes our teacher now"

They saw their teacher and her daughter entering the classroom.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a great day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

"I have the assignments with me" said Mrs. Jean.

She gave the assignments to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your assignments, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their assignments to their teacher.

"Did you finish your assignments?" Mrs. Jean.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great" said Mrs. Jean. "I wanted you girls to go to my house"

"For what?" Diana asked.

"A sleepover we are having" said Mrs. Jean.

"When is that?" Sue asked.

"When your parents are out of town" said Mrs. Jean.

"Is it just the three of us?" Diana asked.

"I also invited your sisters, Brandi, Lana, Aria and Brianna as well" said Mrs. Jean. "They will be out of town"

"What are you doing, mom?" Brittney asked.

"I'm inviting your friends for a sleepover" said Mrs. Jean. "Only when their parents are out of town"

"Okay, mom" said Brittney. "Dad will be going on a business trip"

"That is true, honey" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Alright, mom" said Brittney. "Boys aren't allowed for our sleepover"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Math Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to do the math test. They have been studying for the test as a matter of fact. They will do good on the test of course. They will know what to do during the test. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their math test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a math test today"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have been studying for the test"

"Exactly, Di" said Nancy. "Here comes Brandi and her friends"

"Hi, you three" said Brandi.

"Hi, Brandi" said Diana. "Did you study for the test?"

"We sure did, Di" said Brandi. "We have studied hard"

"That's great" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher and her daughter" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you study for the math test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the math test with me"

She gave the math test to her students and they start working on it.

"You may begin now, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their math test to their teacher.

"Did you finish your test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test today, girls" said Diana. "We didn't skip a single question"

"I know that, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. English Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to do their English test. They did a good job on their math test as a matter of fact. They will do good on their English test of course. They will remember what to do during the test. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their English test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having an English test today"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we did a good job on our math test"

"Here comes Brandi and her friends" said Nancy.

"Hi, you three" said Brandi.

"Hi, Brandi" said Diana. "Ready for the English test?"

"I sure am, Di" said Brandi. "We better get to class now"

"Alright, Brandi" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you study for the English test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the English test with me"

She gave the English test to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your English test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their test to their teacher.

"Did you finish the English test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test today, girls" said Diana. "We didn't skip a single question"

"We would fail the test if we do" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Hockey Game

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to have a hockey game. They did a good job on their English test as a matter of fact. They have been practicing for the game of course. The hockey game will be held during school by the way. They will be facing against their opponents. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a good hockey game.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a hockey game today"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have been practicing for the game"

"Here comes Brandi and Aria" said Nancy.

"Hi, you two" said Brandi.

"Hi, Brandi" said Diana. "I hope you watch us play hockey"

"We sure will, Di" said Aria. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Aria" said Diana. "We don't want to be late"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Good morning, students" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a wonderful day at school"

Later, Diana and her friends went to the gym for their hockey game.

"It's almost time for our game, girls" said Diana.

"Here come our opponents now" said Nancy.

They saw their opponents entering the gym.

"I hope you will have a good game, you three" said Diana.

"Here comes the official" said Sue.

The referee put the hockey puck down and Diana hits it as the game begins. Then, the game is almost over as they are tied at 3.

"We only have ten seconds left before overtime, girls" said Diana.

"Let's hurry now" said Sue.

She passes the hockey puck to Diana.

"Hurry up, Di" said Nancy.

Diana hits the puck and scores a goal.

"We broke the tie, girls" said Diana.

"4 to 3 is our final score" said Sue.

Their opponents are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Another Math Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to go do their math test. They did a good job on their last test as a matter of fact. They will do good on their next test of course. They already remember what to do during the test. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their math test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a math test today"

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we did a good job on our last test"

"We got a good grade on that" said Sue.

"Hi, you three" said Brandi.

"Hi, Brandi" said Diana. "Ready for the math test?"

"I sure am" said Brandi. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Brandi" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their class.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Nancy.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you study for the test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the math test with me"

She gave the math test to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working your math test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their math test to their teacher.

"Did you finish your math test, students?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"You're welcome, Di" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good math test today, girls" said Diana.

"We didn't skip a single question" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	6. Park

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They will be having a great day there of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That looks delicious, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park today" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends are walking around the park.

"Nice to visit the park" said Sue.

"I see our friends" said Diana. "We need to bring our siblings to the playground first"

Diana and her friends went to bring their siblings to the playground.

"Have fun at the playground" said Diana.

"Thanks, sis" said Jean.

"Hi, you three" said Brandi.

"Hi, Brandi" said Diana. "How was your day?"

"It was good, Di" said Brandi. "It is a nice weather for us today"

"I know, Brandi" said Diana. "We are watching our siblings in the playground"

"I'm on top of the slide, sis" said Jean.

She slides down and got off.

"That was fun" said Jean.

"I'm glad you liked it, Jean" said Diana.

"I like going to the park" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Diana's Bad Dream

Diana is now getting ready to go to bed. She is getting tired as it is late tonight as a matter of fact. She already had her nightgown on of course. She will be sleeping in her room by the way. She could get a bad dream by the way. Let's hope that Diana will be getting a bad dream during her sleep.

"It's almost bedtime, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"Okay, mom" said Diana.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure won't, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I brushed my teeth everyday"

Diana went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away.

"My teeth are clean now, mom" said Diana.

"That's great, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Time for bed now"

Diana went to her bed and her mom turns off lights.

"Good night, mom" said Diana.

"Good night, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana went fast asleep as the dream begins with Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a picnic at the park.

"I like coming over to the picnic with you, girls" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Sue. "You are nice"

They saw the monster coming to the park.

"Look who is coming" said Sue.

"We should get out of here" said Nancy.

Sue and Nancy are leaving the picnic except for Diana.

"The monster is coming to Di" said Sue.

"Be careful, Di" said Nancy. "The monster is going after you"

Diana left the picnic and the monster started to chase her.

"That can't be good, Nancy" said Sue.

"It won't be, Sue" said Nancy. "I hope Diana will be safe"

They saw Diana being caught by the monster.

"You are mine now" said the monster.

The dream ends as Diana wakes up.

"Please, don't eat me" said Diana.

"What's wrong, Di?" Mrs. Evans.

"The monster" said Diana.

"You just had a bad dream" said Mrs. Evans. "Let me hug you"

She hugs at her daughter and Diana went back to sleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Sue's Bad Dream

Sue is now getting ready to go bed. She will be having a bad dream as a matter of fact. Diana already had one of course. Diana's dream was about where a monster chased her. Sue's dream will be about the mummy chasing her. It's almost the same as Diana's dream. Let's hope that Sue will be getting a bad dream as Diana did.

"Time to go to bed now" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Okay, mom" said Sue. "I have my pajamas"

"That is great, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "Don't forget to brush your teeth"

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I brushed my teeth everyday"

Sue went to bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away.

"My teeth are clean now, mom" said Sue.

"That looks good, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

Sue went to bed and her mom turns off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Sue.

"Good night, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

Sue went fast asleep as the dream begins with Sue and her friends are having a picnic.

"I like coming to the picnic, Sue" said Diana.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"That was nice of you, girls" said Sue.

They saw the mummy arrived at the picnic.

"Looks like we got an invited guess" said Diana.

"We better get out of here" said Nancy.

Diana and Nancy got out of the picnic.

"The mummy is looking at Sue" said Diana.

"That can't be good, Di" said Nancy.

The mummy started to chase Sue.

"Run for your lives, Sue" said Nancy.

"I'm running at fast as I can" said Sue.

The mummy has officially caught Sue.

"The mummy has Sue" said Diana.

"I can't look" said Nancy.

The dream ends with Sue saying it over and over.

"Please don't capture me" said Sue.

"What's wrong, Sue?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"The mummy wants to capture me" said Sue.

"You just had a bad dream" said Principal Rodriguez.

She gave her a hug and Sue went back to sleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Another English Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their English test. They have been studied for that test as a matter of fact. They did a good job on their last test of course. They will remember what to do during the English test. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on the English test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having the English test today"

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have studied for the test"

"We already know what to do during the test, Di" said Nancy.

"Here come our friends" said Diana.

"Hi, you three" said Brandi.

"Hi, Brandi" said Diana. "Did you study for test?"

"We sure did, Di" said Aria. "We better get to class now"

"Alright, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a great day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

"I have the English test with me" said Mrs. Jean.

She gave the English test to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their English test to their teacher.

"Did you finish the English test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Great test today, girls" said Diana.

"We didn't skip a single question, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	10. Park is Fun

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park today with their friends as a matter of fact. They haven't seen them at the park of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That looks good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Sue asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now, girls" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park today, girls" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"Good visit at the park, girls" said Diana.

"Here comes, Brianna, Lana, Brittney, Aria and Brandi" said Sue.

"Hi, you three" said Brandi.

"Hi, Brandi" said Diana. "We were about to dropped off our siblings"

"I'll let you do that" said Brandi.

Diana and her friends dropped off their siblings at the park.

"Have a great day at the playground" said Diana.

"We sure will, DI" said Jean.

Diana and her friends went to sit on the bench.

"We better keep an eye on the siblings, girls" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Sue. "I hate having bad kids calling their name"

"Same here" said Nancy. "I see my siblings playing with a seesaw"

"I didn't know that" said Diana. "It's nice for them to play"

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Third English Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their English test. They did a good job on their last English test as a matter of fact. They have been studied for the next test of course. They already know what to do during the English test. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their English test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are going to have another English test today"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we did a good job on our last test"

"Here comes Brandi and her friends" said Sue.

"Hi, you three" said Brandi.

"Hi, Brandi" said Diana. "Did you study for the test?"

"We sure did, Di" said Aria. "We studied hard before the test"

"We better get to class now" said Sue.

"Okay, Sue" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Good morning, students" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a great day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

"I have the English test with me" said Mrs. Jean.

She gave the English test to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their English test to their teacher.

"Did you finish the test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test today, girls" said Diana.

"Some of our friends are still working on it" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Sleepover Begins

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now at Brittney's house. Their parents are now out of town as a matter of fact. They will stay there until their parents returns from out of town of course. They will be having a good sleepover by the way. They have their blankets, pillows and such. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a good sleepover.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"I have never gone to Brittney's house" said Sue.

"Me either, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, this will be the first time that we come here"

"Can we go inside?" Nancy asked.

"Sure, we can, Nancy" said Diana. "Let's go now"

Diana and her friends went inside the house.

"We are here, Britt" said Diana.

"Hi, you three" said Brittney. "It was nice of you three coming over"

"Thanks, Britt" said Diana. "Are our friends here?"

"Yes, Di" said Brittney. "Brandi, Aria, Lana and Brianna came here before you"

"Our parents are all out of town" said Diana.

"We are staying here until they return" said Brandi.

"Hi, Brandi" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Brandi. "I'm glad you came over"

"We brought our siblings here" said Diana.

"Are they Margaret, Daniel, Bridget, James and Brent?" Brittney asked.

"They sure are, Britt" said Sue.

"I have a younger sister here" said Brittney. "Come downstairs, sis"

"I'll be right there" said her sister.

She came downstairs.

"Morgan is here" said Diana.

"We haven't seen her" said Jean.

"It was nice to see you" said Morgan.

"Thanks, Morgan" said Margaret.

"M.J. and I have decided to have a sleepover at my house" said Brittney.

"That's nice of you two" said Diana.

"We got our pillows, our blankets and such" said Sue.

"That's good, Sue" said Brittney. "We can't have a sleepover without them"

"We can take a bath soon" said Sue.

"We will see, Sue" said Diana. "I am sure the sleepover will do good"

"I hope that the criminals don't show up" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are having a good sleepover so far. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Sleepover Part 2

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still at Brittney's house. They are going to have more friends coming over as a matter of fact. They will be having a bath of course. They will remember what to do during their bath. They will be washing their body parts including their vagina. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good bath.

"Good sleepover so far, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are still wearing our clothes right now"

"We still have new girls coming over here" said Nancy.

They heard the doorbell rang.

"Can you get the door, Britt?" Morgan asked.

"I sure will" said Brittney.

She answered the door and saw two new girls.

"Who are you two?" Brittney asked.

"I'm Harriet" said Harriet.

"And I'm Maria" said Maria. "We are the Benjamins"

"I would like to meet my friends" said Brittney.

"We just moved from Las Vegas" said Maria. "We are born and raised in Las Vegas"

They heard the doorbell and Brittney answers it.

"Two more girls are here" said Brittney.

"I'm Jane" said Jane.

"And I'm Alex" said Alex. "We are the Hunters"

"Nice to meet you two" said Brittney.

Later, it is bath time for the girls.

"Time for us to have a bath" said Brittney taking off her panties.

The girls went to the tub after they got naked.

"The water looks good" said Diana.

"It sure is, Di" said Sue. "Time to wash ourselves now"

Diana and her friends are now washing together. They began washing their body parts including their vagina. Then, they brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the tub and dries themselves with a towel.

"We are sleeping in our underwear" said Brittney putting her clean panties on.

"Are we all wearing white underwear?" Diana asked.

"We sure are, Di" said Sue. "It is the perfect fit for underwear"

"That was nice to have new friends" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends had a good bath. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. Sleepover Part 3

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now out of the tub and dries themselves with a towel. They will be putting on their pajamas as a matter of fact. There would not be a sleepover without their pajamas of course. The sleepover for Diana and her friends is doing good so far. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will wear their pajamas.

"That was a nice bath, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, I like having a bath together"

"Are you wearing your pajamas, Britt?" Sue asked.

"I sure am, Sue" said Brittney. "I just put them on recently"

"We brought ours, Britt" said Diana.

"We don't want to have a sleepover without our pajamas, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "Let's put them on"

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are putting on their pajamas.

"I am looking good on my pajamas" said Diana.

"Same here, Di" said Sue. "Good thing that we brought them at home"

"That is true, Sue" said Diana. "Time for us to brush our teeth"

Diana and her friends are now brushing their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Our teeth are clean, Di" said Nancy.

"Let's go back to the living room, girls" said Brittney.

Diana and her friends came out of the bathroom and went back to the living room.

"We are out now, girls" said Diana.

"Yes, we are, Di" said Sue. "It was nice to see new friends coming over"

"My mom wanted them to register at school" said Brittney.

"That's nice of her, Britt" said Diana. "Nice pajamas"

"Thanks, Di" said Brittney. "I love wearing my pajamas"

"Me too, Britt" said Diana. "Good sleepover so far"

"We are sleeping in the living room, Di" said Brittney.

"I didn't know that, Britt" said Diana.

"Now you remember, Di" said Brittney.

"We still have our pillow and our blanket, Di" said Sue.

"That's good, Sue" said Diana. "We will go to sleep soon"

Diana and her friends are having a good sleepover. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	15. Sleepover Part 4

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still currently at Brittney's house. They are having a sleepover there as a matter of fact. They will be having a bedtime story of course. Brittney will be reading a bedtime story by the way. Diana and her friends will be hearing her reading a bedtime story. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will hear a bedtime story from Brittney.

"Good sleepover so far, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have recently put on our pajamas"

"We can't have a sleepover without our pajamas" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "I see our friends wearing pajamas as well"

"Do you like my pajamas, you three?" Harriet asked.

"We sure did" said Diana. "You are going to school with us soon"

"My sister and I are transferred from our Las Vegas school" said Harriet.

"I heard about that" said Diana.

"We are having new students at our school" said Brittney.

"Yes, we are, Britt" said Diana.

"Are you ready for a bedtime story?" Brittney asked.

"We sure are, Britt" said Diana. "When can we have a sleepover in our underwear?"

"When my mom washes our pajamas" said Brittney.

Diana and her friends are now hearing a bedtime story.

"When a bear goes to sleep is the story" said Brittney.

She starts reading that book.

"Once, there is a little bear who lives in a cave" said Brittney. "He also has a mom and a dad"

"Good bedtime so far, Britt" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Brittney. "Let me continue reading"

She continues reading the book.

"The little bear is now tired and so are his parents" said Brittney.

"And then what happened, Britt?" Diana asked.

"You'll see, Di" said Brittney. "The bears are now falling asleep"

"The one was a great bedtime story" said Sue. "I am tired"

"Same here" said Diana.

"Good sleepover, girls" said Nancy.

They saw Brittney turning off the lights.

"Good night, Britt" said Diana.

"Good night, girls" said Brittney.

Diana and her friends are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	16. Sleepover Part 5

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still at Brittney's house. They have heard Brittney's bedtime story as a matter of fact. They are getting ready to go sleep of course. They have their pajamas on by the way. They are having a good sleepover as well. They have their blanket and pillows ready. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will fall asleep in the living room.

"That was a good bedtime story, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, I like hearing a bedtime story"

"It was nice that Brittney read a book to us" said Nancy.

"It is bedtime now, girls" said Brittney.

Diana and her friends are now lying down on the floor.

"This is a good sleepover for us" said Diana.

"Yes, it is" said Brittney. "We can have another sleepover at my house soon"

"When is that?" Diana asked.

"When my mom washes our pajamas" said Brittney.

"We never have a sleepover in our underwear" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Brittney. "You can stay here with me until your parents returns"

"Alright, Britt" said Diana.

"We are staying here for a few days or so, Di" said Sue.

"I didn't know that, Sue" said Diana.

"Now you remember, Di" said Sue.

"Who are you sleeping with, Britt?" Diana asked.

"I'm sleeping with Morgan, Di" said Brittney. "My little sister"

"We are sleeping with our siblings, Britt" said Diana.

"I see Brianna sleeps with Lana" said Sue.

"Same here" said Diana. "Brandi is sleeping with Aria"

"I saw it now, Di" said Nancy. "We like having a sleepover"

"Harriet, Maria, Jane and Alex haven't seen them as of yet" said Diana.

"They'll introduce themselves when they have time" said Sue.

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "It's important to introduce yourself when someone is new here"

They saw Brittney turning off the lights.

"The lights are off now, girls" said Brittney.

She went back to sleep with her sister.

"Good night, Britt" said Diana.

"Good night, girls" said Brittney.

The girls are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	17. Tornado Drill

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to have a tornado drill at school. They are going to school with their teacher as a matter of fact. Their parents are currently out of town of course. They will be staying at Brittney's house until their parents returned from out of town. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on the tornado drill.

"We are here, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will see you at class"

"Alright, ma'am" said Diana.

They went inside the school.

"I see Brandi, Aria, Lana and Brianna" said Diana.

"Hi, you three" said Brandi. "We have a tornado drill today"

"We sure do, Brandi" said Diana. "In fact, we will good on the drill today"

They saw Harriet and Maria entering the school.

"We like you to meet our new friends, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, I'm Brandi Eden Parker" said Brandi.

"I'm her sister, Aria Christina Parker" said Aria. "My friends called me A.C. or Christina as a first name"

"I'm Brianna Victoria Mitchell" said Brianna.

"And I'm her sister, Lana Brooke Mitchell" said Lana. "Who are you two?"

"Hi, I'm Harriet Michelle Benjamin" said Harriet.

"And I'm Maria Elizabeth Benjamin" said Maria.

"My mom's middle name is also Elizabeth" said Nancy.

Later, Diana and her friends are getting ready to do the tornado drill.

"It's almost time to do the tornado drill, Di" said Sue.

"Be sure that you duck and cover, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

The students did so as the tornado drill begins.

"I have never done a tornado drill, Di" said Brandi.

"Me either" said Brianna.

"This is your first time, girls" said Diana.

"I get it now, Di" said Aria.

"Now you remember, Aria" said Diana.

After the tornado drill, the students are now getting up.

"That was a good drill, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "I wonder what color Harriet's and Maria's skin are"

"We have the same hair color and skin color as you, Sue" said Harriet.

Diana and her friends went to their class. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	18. Third Math Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do the math test. They did a good job on their last math test as a matter of fact. They will do good on their next math test of course. They have been studied with their teacher at home by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their math test.

"Here we are now, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I'll see you in class"

"Bye, ma'am" said Diana.

They all went inside the school.

"Hi, you three" said Brandi. "We are having a math test"

"We sure do, Brandi" said Diana. "In fact, we have been studied hard for the test"

They saw Jane and Alex entering the school.

"We got new students, Brandi" said Diana.

"Hi, I'm Brandi" said Brandi. "And these are my friends"

"Hi, I'm Jane Meredith Hunter" said Jane.

"And I'm her sister, Alexandra Madeleine Hunter" said Alex.

"Nice to see you two" said Brianna.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"We are here now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, students" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you study for the math test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, students" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the math test with me"

She gave the math test to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your math test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their math test to their teacher.

"Did you finish the math test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's good, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test today, girls" said Diana.

"I just wanted to let you know that our next sleepover will be on Friday" said Brittney.

"Are we going to sleep in our underwear this time?" Diana asked.

"We sure are, Di" said Brittney. "I sleep in my underwear every Fridays and Saturdays except for the winter"

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	19. Sex Education Class

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They will be going to a sex education class as a matter of fact. They will learn what sex is about of course. It is the one with male body parts and female body parts as in penis and vagina. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be enjoying their sex education class.

"We are here now, girls" said Mrs. Jean. "I'll see you in class"

"Alright, ma'am" said Diana. "See you later"

They went inside the school.

"Hi, you three" said Brandi.

"Hi, Brandi" said Diana. "We are going to have a sex education class later today"

"What is that?" Aria asked.

"It's the one about sexuality" said Diana. "In fact, we will do good on that"

At the sex education class, Diana and her friends are getting ready to learn about sex.

"Alright, students" said Mrs. Jean. "Today, we are going to learn about sex"

"Let's listen to her, girls" said Diana.

"First off, we start off as males first" said Mrs. Jean. "When I grow up, I will get boobs like any other women"

"I never seen that" said Diana.

"Male gets a penis and female gets a vagina" said Mrs. Jean. "I had sex with my husband to have a new baby"

"I didn't know that" said Diana.

"Just several days later, I got a new baby girl name Brittney" said Mrs. Jean. "She was doing breastfeeding"

Later, Diana and her friends reading a sexual education book.

"That was nice for our teacher telling a story about sex" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana.

"She got two daughters right now" said Nancy.

"I have saw _Prozac Nation_ on my iPad last night" said Diana.

"I never heard of that movie" said Sue. "What is it about?"

"It's about Wurtzel's experiences with atypical depression" said Diana. "And do you know what my favorite part is?"

"No, I don't, Di" said Sue.

"Christina Ricci who plays the author being naked in the bedroom" said Diana. "Her boobs looked awesome"

Diana and her friends are having a good sex education class. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	20. Science Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do the science test. They have studied for the science test as a matter of fact. They will do good on the test of course. They already remember what to do during the test. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on the science test.

"We are here now, girls" said Mrs. Jean. "See you in class"

"Bye, ma'am" said Diana.

They went inside the school.

"Hi, you three" said Brianna.

"Hi, Brianna" said Diana. "We are having a science test today"

"We sure do, Di" said Brianna. "I have studied for the test"

"Same here" said Diana. "In fact, we will always study before the test"

"Exactly, Di" said Sue. "We will do good on the science test"

"I hope so, Sue" said Diana. "Time to go to our class now"

"Alright, Di" said Nancy. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"I see our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you study for the science test"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the science test with me"

She gave the science test to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your science test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their science test to their teacher.

"Did you finish the science test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's good, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean. "Go back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good science test today, girls" said Diana.

"We didn't skip a single question, DI" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	21. New Bath Store

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to a new bath store as a matter of fact. They will buy some items that they don't have in the bathroom of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the new bath store.

"Morning, ma'am" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Jean. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, ma'am" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"I sure will, ma'am" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Sue asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to a new bath store" said Diana.

"Brittney is going with you, girls" said Mrs. Jean.

At the new bath store, Diana and her friends went inside.

"The store looks new here, Di" said Sue.

"It opened this week, Sue" said Diana.

"What can we buy from here?" Nancy asked.

"We can buy some body wash and a shampoo" said Diana.

"I brought some for me" said Brittney. "I don't have them in my bathroom"

"That is good, Britt" said Diana. "We are about to bring some for ours"

"Are they running out?" Brittney asked.

"They sure are, Britt" said Diana.

After that, Diana and her friends went to the cashier to pay.

"We are going to pay separate" said Diana.

"Brittney brought hers is why, Di" said Sue.

"Thank you for shopping with us" said the cashier.

Diana and her friends went back home from the new bath store. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	22. Zoo

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the zoo as a matter of fact. They will be going with Brittney of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the zoo.

"Morning, ma'am" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Jean. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, ma'am" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"I sure will, ma'am" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Sue asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the zoo" said Diana. "Brittney is going with us"

At the zoo, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"Nice to visit the zoo, Di" said Brittney.

"You have never been there, Britt" said Diana. "Let's look for some animals"

Diana and her friends went to look at some animals.

"I see something, Di" said Sue.

"Those are penguins, Sue" said Diana.

"I never saw them, Di" said Brittney.

"They lived in Antarctica, Britt" said Diana.

"I didn't know that" said Brittney.

"Now you remember, Britt" said Diana.

The girls went to look at the leopards.

"A lot of leopards here, Di" said Sue.

"They are the baby ones, Sue" said Diana. "They were born recently"

"The baby leopards look cute, Di" said Brittney.

"I know, Britt" said Diana. "A lot of new animals today"

"We like going to the zoo" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the zoo. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	23. Park Chat

Diana, Sue and Nancy are waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They had a great day on their last visit of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the park.

"Morning, ma'am" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Jean. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, ma'am" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"I sure will, ma'am" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

"Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Sue asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Nancy.

"Same here" said Sue.

"Let's eat now, girls" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park" said Diana.

"Brittney is gonna go with you, girls" said Mrs. Jean.

At the park, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"Nice place to visit, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "We better bring our siblings to the playground"

"Good idea, Di" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends took their siblings to the playground.

"We better watch our siblings now" said Diana.

"Do usually do that, Di?" Brittney asked.

"We sure do, Britt" said Diana. "We have to keep an eye on the bad kids"

"I hate how the bad kids made fun of them" said Brittney.

"Me too, Britt" said Diana.

"I'm on top of the slide, sis" said Jean.

She slides down and got off.

"That was fun" said Jean.

"I'm glad you liked it" said Diana. "Great day today"

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	24. Diana's Mom's Bath

Diana is now at home with her siblings. They have stayed at Mrs. Jean's house for a few days as a matter of fact. Her mom is getting ready to have a bath of course. She recently came back home from out of town by the way. She will be washing her body parts including her vagina. Let's hope that Diana's mom will have a good bath.

"Time for me to have a bath" said Mrs. Evans.

"Enjoy your bath, mom" said Diana.

Her mom went to the bathroom, taking off her clothes and went to the tub.

"Is mom in the bathroom, Di?" Jean asked.

"She sure is, Jean" said Diana. "In fact, she came back home from out of town"

"I missed her, Di" said Daniel.

"Same here" said Diana. "It was nice to go Brittney's house"

"Brittney was nice, Di" said Jean.

"You met her, Jean" said Diana. "Don't go to the bathroom right now"

"Is the door locked, Di?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, Daniel" said Diana. "Mom has the body wash and the shampoo"

"How can she get washed?" Jean asked.

"She will have to get washed" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Jean. "I was just asking"

Their mom is now washing herself. She began washing her body parts which includes her vagina. Then, she brought the shampoo to wash her hair. Finally, she got out of the tub and dries herself with a towel.

"Are you done with your bath, mom?" Diana asked.

"I sure am, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I will be out in a bit"

"Okay, mom" said Diana.

Her mom came out of the bathroom in her pajamas.

"Time to brush your teeth, kids" said Mrs. Evans.

"Come on now, you two" said Diana. "You heard what mom said"

Diana and her friends went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Time for bed now, kids" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana and her siblings went to bed and her mom turns off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Diana.

"Good night, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana and her siblings went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	25. Diana's Dad's Shower

Diana's dad is now getting ready to go take a shower. He came back home from out of town with his wife as a matter of fact. He will be having a good shower of course. He will be washing all his body parts including his penis by the way. Let's hope that Diana's bath will be having a good shower.

"Your dad is going to take a shower, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"Alright, mom" said Diana. "Enjoy your shower, dad"

"I sure will, Di" said Mr. Evans.

He went to the bathroom, taking off his clothes and went to the shower.

"Is dad in the shower, Di?" Jean asked.

"He sure is, Jean" said Diana. "In fact, he locked the door before he takes the shower"

"I don't want to go there" said Daniel.

"Me either" said Jean.

"You will use the bathroom until he is finished" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Jean. "I was wondering to see who is in the bathroom"

"Don't go in there just like what Daniel said" said Diana.

"Dad is having a nice shower, Di" said Daniel.

"I know, Daniel" said Diana. "He takes a shower everyday"

"I didn't know that, Di" said Daniel.

"Now you remember, Daniel" said Diana.

Her dad is now washing himself. He brought the body wash to wash his body parts including his penis. Next, he brought the shampoo to wash his hair. Finally, he got out of the shower and dries himself with a towel.

"Dad will be out of the bathroom soon" said Diana.

She saw her dad came out of the bathroom in his pajamas.

"How was your shower, dad?" Diana asked.

"It was good, Di" said Mr. Evans. "I did a good job at washing myself"

"That is good, dad" said Diana. "Time for us to brush our teeth"

Diana and her siblings went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"We're going to bed now" said Diana. "Good night, dad"

"Good night, you three" said Mr. Evans.

Diana and her friends went to bed and her mom turned off the lights. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	26. Fourth Math Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do their math test. They did a good job on their last test as a matter of fact. They have been study for the test of course. They will remember what to do during the test by the way. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their math test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a math test today"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have study for the test"

"We should always study before the test, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you study for the test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana. "We study it everyday"

"That's great" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the math test with me"

She gave the math test to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your math test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their math test to their teacher.

"Did you finish your math test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's good, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good math test today, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "We didn't skip a single question"

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	27. Another Sleepover

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now back at Brittney's house. They are getting ready for another sleepover as a matter of fact. They had a good one on their last sleepover of course. They have their pajamas and pillows by the way. Their parents are now out of town. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good sleepover.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"We are back at Brittney's house, Di" said Sue.

"We sure are, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we had good one on our last sleepover"

"I hope we will have another good sleepover" said Nancy.

"I hope so too, Nancy" said Diana. "Time to go inside now"

Diana and her friends went inside the house.

"There you are, you three" said Brittney.

"Hi, Britt" said Diana. "We are ready for our next sleepover"

"That is nice of you coming over, you three" said Brittney.

"Thanks, Britt" said Diana.

"You're welcome, Di" said Brittney.

They heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it" said Brittney.

She answers the door and it was Brandi and Aria.

"Sorry we were late, Britt" said Brandi.

"That's okay, you two" said Brittney. "Welcome to the sleepover"

"We brought our blankets and pillows" said Nancy.

"We can't have a sleepover without them" said Brittney.

"Exactly, Britt" said Diana. "Are Brianna and Lana here"

"They sure are, Di" said Brittney. "They came before you three"

"I didn't know that, Britt" said Diana.

"Now you do, Di" said Brittney. "Here they come now"

"Hi, you three" said Brianna.

"Hi, Brianna" said Diana.

"I can't wait to have another sleepover" said Lana.

"Me either, Lana" said Diana. "Did you bring the pillow and blanket as well?"

"I sure did, Di" said Brianna.

"Me too" said Lana.

"That's good, you two" said Diana.

"Our parents are now out of town" said Sue.

"That is true, Sue" said Diana.

"They will be back in a few days" said Nancy.

"This will be a good sleepover" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are going to have another good sleepover. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	28. Nail Polish

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still at Brittney's house for another sleepover party. They will be having nail polish on their toes as a matter of fact. They never had nail polish of course. Brittney will put nail polish on their toes by the way. She usually puts on her toes every day. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having nail polish on their toes.

"Good sleepover so far today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to have nail polish on our toes"

"I never had them" said Nancy.

"Me either" said Sue.

"We will have them soon, girls" said Diana.

"What are we sleeping in tonight, Di?" Sue asked.

"White underwear, Sue" said Diana.

"We never had a sleepover in our underwear, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have saw Brittney putting nail polish on Brandi's toes.

"Thanks, Britt" said Brandi. "I liked them"

"No problem, Brandi" said Brittney.

"How was nail polishing, Britt?" Sue asked.

"It is hard, Sue" said Brittney. "I am doing good"

"That is great, Britt" said Diana. "Can you put nail polish on my toes?"

"Sure, Di" said Brittney. "Which color do you want?"

"I want red, Britt" said Diana.

Brittney puts red nail polish on Diana's toes.

"What do you think, Di?" Brittney asked.

"I liked them, Britt" said Diana. "It looks great"

"Who is next now?" Brittney asked.

"I guess I can" said Sue.

She went to sit down as Brittney is getting to polish Sue's toes.

"Which color do you want, Sue?" Brittney asked.

"I think pink" said Sue.

"Good idea, Sue" said Brittney.

She brought the pink polish and puts it on Sue's toes.

"Thanks, Britt" said Sue.

"No problem, Sue" said Brittney. "What do you think?"

"It looks good, Britt" said Sue. "I liked them"

"That is good" said Brittney.

She puts polish on Nancy's toes.

"We all have our nail polish, girls" said Diana.

"We all liked them, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have liked their nail polish on their toes. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	29. Bedtime Talk

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to sleep. They are having a good sleepover as a matter of fact. They are staying at Brittney's house of course. They already have their nails being polish by the way. They will be sleeping in the living room with their friends. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be sleeping in the living room.

"Our nail polish looks good, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have nail polish on our toes"

"It is nice to have Britt polishing our nails, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "It's time for bed now"

"What are we sleeping at?" Sue asked.

"In the living room, Sue" said Diana. "Britt will be sleeping in her room with her little sister"

"I have the pillow and the blanket with me" said Nancy.

"Same here" said Diana. "Time to go brush our teeth now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Time to go to the living room now" said Diana.

They went to the living room with the rest of her friends.

"This is a good sleepover, Di" said Brandi.

"I know, Brandi" said Diana. "Brittney has invited us to come over"

"That was nice of her, Di" said Aria.

"Nice underwear, A.C." said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Aria.

"Anytime, Aria" said Diana.

"Am I looking good in my underwear, Di?" Brianna asked.

"You sure are, Bri" said Diana.

"Our parents are away right now, Di" said Lana.

"We know that already, Lana" said Diana. "They won't be back for a few days"

"I'm about to turn off the lights, girls" said Brittney.

"Alright, Britt" said Diana.

Brittney turns off the lights as Diana and her friends went to lay down.

"Good night, girls" said Diana.

"Good night, Di" said Sue. "Sweet dreams"

Diana and her friends went fast asleep as Brittney went to her room to sleep with Morgan. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	30. Bad Man Arrested

Brittney Jean and her little sister Morgan are falling asleep in her bed. A local bad man will try to rape Brittney as a matter of fact. Brittney didn't want to get rape of course. Someone will be trying to stop that bad man by the way. It is bad for someone to get rape. Let's hope that anybody can stop a local bad man from raping Brittney.

"Are you still asleep, Britt?" Morgan asked.

"I sure am, sis" said Brittney. "In fact, our sleepover is a good one"

"We have invited all of our friends here" said Morgan.

"I know, sis" said Brittney. "Their parents are currently gone out of town"

"Did you leave the window open, Britt?" Morgan asked.

"I will close it, Morgan" said Brittney.

Just then, Brittney saw a local bad man entering the window and closed the window.

"What do you think you're doing?" A local bad man asked.

"I was about to close the window" said Brittney.

"Too late" said a local bad man. "I am about to rape you"

He took Brittney's bra and panties off and is about to rape her.

"I am going to have to tell mom" said Morgan.

She went to talk to her mom.

"A bad man is here, mom" said Morgan.

In her underwear, Mrs. Jean puts on her glasses and saw a local bad man is about to rape her older daughter.

"What do you think you're doing, sir?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"I was about to rape your daughter" said a local bad man.

"I better call the police" said Mrs. Jean.

She called the police and they arrived on a scene.

"Where is that bad man, ma'am?" The police asked.

"He is at Brittney's room" said Mrs. Jean.

The police arrested that bad man and took him to jail.

"Is he gone now, mom?" Brittney asked.

"He is, Britt" said Mrs. Jean. "You can go back to sleep now"

"Thanks, mom" said Brittney putting her bra and panties back on.

Brittney went back to sleep with her sister. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	31. Lunch

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still falling asleep. They have stayed up during the sleepover as a matter of fact. They have missed breakfast of course. They will be having lunch today at Brittney's house by the way. The girls are still in their underwear. They will see what Brittney is making for lunch. Let's hope that Diana and her friends are going to have lunch at Brittney's house.

"Wake up, girls" said Diana.

"Did we oversleep, Di?" Sue asked.

"We sure did, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have stayed up too long during the sleepover"

"I smell something, Di" said Nancy.

"Same here" said Diana. "We better brushed our teeth first"

Diana and her friends went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Let's see who is making lunch" said Diana.

They went downstairs and saw Brittney was making burgers.

"Are you making burgers, Britt?" Diana asked.

"I sure am" said Brittney.

"Are you just wearing panties?" Sue asked.

"Yep" said Brittney. "I don't want to get my bra dirty"

"When did you took your bra off?" Nancy asked.

"I took it off this morning when my little sister wanted to suck my boobs" said Brittney. "It made me tickle"

A bit later, Diana and her friends went to the table and have lunch.

"Those burgers look delicious, Britt" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Brittney.

In her underwear, they saw Brittney's mom during flips.

"That was nice doing flips, mom" said Brittney.

"Thanks, Britt" said Mrs. Jean. "I wanted you girls to see the trophy room after lunch"

"Okay, mom" said Brittney.

"Good burgers, Britt" said Sue. "I liked them"

"Did I make them good, girls?" Brittney asked.

"You sure did, Britt" said Diana. "It was nice of you to make lunch"

"You are good at making burgers, sis" said Morgan.

"Thanks, M.J." said Brittney. "I am glad you liked my burgers"

"Anytime" said Morgan.

Diana and her friends have enjoyed burgers for lunch. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	32. Trophy Room

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still at Brittney's house. They recently had lunch as a matter of fact. They have already put on their clean clothes of course. They will be going to see the trophy room by the way. They didn't know that Brittney's house has a trophy room. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be looking at trophies in the trophy room.

"That was a good lunch, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, Brittney is good at making lunch"

"I can cook lunch when my mom isn't here" said Brittney.

"Did we have our clothes on, Di?" Nancy asked.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"Here comes my mom now" said Brittney.

"There you are, you three" said Mrs. Jean.

"Where is the trophy room?" Sue asked.

"It is upstairs, girls" said Mrs. Jean. "I will take you there"

She took Diana and her friends to the trophy room.

"That is a lot of trophies, ma'am" said Diana.

"Here's Brittney as a 10-year old winning a softball tournament" said Mrs. Jean.

"That is a nice trophy" said Diana.

"This is my husband's trophy" said Mrs. Jean. "He wins a marathon when he was young"

"What is that, ma'am?" Sue asked.

"That's a trophy and gold medals for our gymnastics competition" said Mrs. Jean.

"You did a good job on that" said Diana.

"There is a picture of us when we were about your age" said Mrs. Jean.

"Is that our mom?" Sue asked.

"Yes, Sue" said Mrs. Jean. "There is Karen Evans, Brenda Porter, Linda Rodriguez and me, Lauren Alice Jean"

"That is nice picture of your team, ma'am" said Diana.

"Call me Lauren, girls" said Mrs. Jean.

"We are about to teach your daughter how to be in gymnastics" said Diana.

"Which one?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"Brittney" said Diana.

"She can try, Di" said Mrs. Jean.

"Brandi is the coach for the team" said Diana.

"We retired from competing gymnastics after we graduated for school" said Mrs. Jean.

Diana and her friends have saw a lot of trophies in the trophy room. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	33. Camping Trip

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are getting ready to go to camp as a matter of fact. They their suitcases set of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to summer camp.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Sue asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now, girls" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends saw the bus arrived at her house.

"Girls, the bus is here" said Diana.

"Do you have everything, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure did, mom" said Diana.

"That is good, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "See you later"

Diana and her friends put their suitcases on the bus and enters it.

"I see a lot of students here, Di" said Sue.

"They are here for the camp, girls" said Diana. "Let's go find a place to sit"

Diana and her friends went to their seat and the bus leaves her house.

"I hope you are ready for our camping trip, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"Good to see our teacher again, Di" said Sue.

"I haven't seen her in a long time" said Diana.

"We will be arriving soon, Di" said Sue.

Later, the bus arrives at Camp Jesus and the students have gotten off the bus.

"We are here now, girls" said Diana.

"This is a nice place, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have gotten their bags out of the bus. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	34. Sleepover at Diana's

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to have a sleepover. They will be having a sleepover at Diana's house as a matter of fact. Sue's and Nancy's parents are away of course. Diana invited her friends to come over by the way. Diana's mom will keep an eye on the girls during their sleepover. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good sleepover at her house.

"I am home, mom" said Diana.

"How was your day at school, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"It was good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I did a good job on my assignments"

"That is great, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"My friends are coming over today" said Diana.

"How come, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Because their parents are going out of town for a week" said Diana.

"That is nice of them, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"Hopefully they will come soon" said Diana.

They hear the doorbell ring.

"Can you answer the door, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana.

She answers the door and saw that her friends are here.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "Thank you for inviting us"

"Anytime, girls" said Diana.

Her friends went inside.

"Did you bring anything for the sleepover, girls?" Diana asked.

"We sure did, Di" said Sue.

"We brought the pillows and some sleeping bags" said Nancy.

"We can start the sleepover" said Diana.

"Good idea, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends began the sleepover at her house.

"I have my pajamas on" said Diana.

"Same here" said Sue.

"How are long are your parents going to be away?" Diana asked.

"About a week or so, Di" said Nancy.

"They are on a business trip" said Sue.

"My mom will be watching us" said Diana.

"Good to see her, Di" said Sue.

"We can't have a sleepover with the pillows and sleeping bags" said Nancy.

"Make sure you bring it, girls" said Diana.

"We sure will, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are enjoying their sleepover at her house. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	35. Time for a Bath

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go have a bath. They are still having a sleepover as a matter of fact. Her friends brought their sleeping bags and pillows of course. They will remember what to do during the bath by the way. They will be washing their body parts including their vagina. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be enjoying their bath.

"Time for a bath now, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"The water looks good, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is" said Diana. "In fact, we are enjoying our sleepover"

"We recently brought our pajamas with us" said Nancy.

"Yes, we did" said Diana. "We are naked on the day that we were born"

"We know that already, Di" said Sue.

"Thank you for inviting us to have a bath" said Nancy.

"Anytime, girls" said Diana.

"Did you bring the body wash and the shampoo?" Sue asked.

"I sure did, girls" said Diana. "We don't want have a bath without them"

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "Time to get clean now"

Diana and her friends are now beginning to wash at each other. They began washing their body parts including their vagina with a body wash. Then, they brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the tub and dry themselves with a towel.

"That was a good bath, Di" said Sue.

"Yes, it was, girls" said Diana. "I have the pajamas with me"

She gave the pajamas to her friends and they put them on.

"Am I looking good in my pajamas, Di?" Sue asked.

"Yes, you are" said Diana. "Don't forget to brush your teeth"

"We sure will, Di" said Sue.

After they brushed their teeth, Diana and her friends came downstairs and went to the living room.

"I'm glad I brought my sleeping bag with me" said Diana. "Good night, girls"

"Good night, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	36. Chess

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They are about to have a chess tournament as a matter of fact. They have registered for the tournament of course. It will take place during school by the way. They will be facing off against their opponents. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be entering the chess tournament and play chess.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We have a chess tournament"

"We sure do" said Diana. "In fact, we have been registered for the tournament"

"It will be good one, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "It will take place during class"

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you have a wonderful day at school"

Later at the tournament, Diana and her friends are getting ready to play chess.

"This is it, girls" said Diana.

"That is a lot of people, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "I am about to go first"

Diana begins to play chess with her opponent.

"You can't beat me" said her opponent.

"Not if I beat you first" said Diana.

She moves one pawn.

"I just moved a pawn" said Diana.

Her opponent moved her pawn.

"I moved it" said her opponent.

A bit later, Diana has defeated her opponent.

"Good game, Di" said her opponent.

"Anytime" said Diana.

"It is my turn now" said Sue.

She went to take a seat.

"I hope Sue can do good than her opponent" said Diana.

"I hope so, Di" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends are good at playing chess. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	37. Bath for Nancy

Nancy and her siblings are now getting ready to go have a bath. She had a good chess tournament with her friends as a matter of fact. Diana has won the tournament of course. Nancy and her siblings will remember what to do during their bath by the way. They will be washing their body parts including their genitals. Let's hope that Nancy and her siblings will be having a good bath.

"Time for a bath now, you two" said Nancy.

"Okay, sis" said Bridget.

Nancy and her siblings went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"The water feels good, sis" said Brent.

"It sure is" said Nancy. "In fact, I enjoyed the chess tournament"

"Diana did a good job on that" said Bridget.

"I saw her winning the trophy" said Nancy.

"That was nice to see her winning" said Brent.

"We are naked on the day that we were born" said Nancy.

"We know that already" said Bridget.

"Do you have body wash and the shampoo?" Brent asked.

"I sure did, you three" said Nancy.

"That is nice of you" said Brent. "We don't want to have a bath without them"

"I use them every day" said Nancy. "Time to get clean now"

Nancy and her siblings are now washing at each other. They began washing their body parts including their genitals with a body wash. Then, they washed their hair with a shampoo. Finally, they got out of the tub and dry themselves with a towel.

"Did you have a good bath, you two?" Nancy asked.

"We sure did, sis" said Bridget.

"That is great, you three" said Nancy. "I have the pajamas with me"

She gave the pajamas to her siblings and they put them on.

"Am I looking good in my pajamas?" Bridget asked.

"Yes, you are" said Nancy. "Don't forget to brush your teeth"

"We sure will, sis" said Bridget.

After they brush their teeth, Nancy and her siblings went to bed and turned off the lights.

"Good night, you two" said Nancy.

"Good night, sis" said Bridget.

Nancy and her siblings are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	38. Joe's Mom Takes a Bath

Joseph has already taken a bath as his mom is getting ready to take one. He enjoyed his bath as a matter of fact. His mom will be having a good bath of course. She will remember what to do during their bath by the way. She will be washing her body parts including her vagina. Let's hope that Joe's mom will be having a good bath.

"I'm about to take a bath" said Mrs. Ramirez.

"Enjoy your bath" said Joseph.

"I sure will" said Mrs. Ramirez. "In fact, I like taking a bath every day"

Mrs. Ramirez went to the bathroom, locked the door, taking off her clothes and went to the tub.

"Mom is in the tub right now" said Joseph. "I wonder where Jon went"

"Hi" said Jon.

"Hi, Jon" said Joseph.

"Thank you for inviting me to have dinner with you" said Jon.

"Anytime" said Joseph.

"Is someone in the bathroom right now?" Jon asked.

"Yes, Jon" said Joseph. "My mom is currently using it"

"I didn't know that" said Jon.

"Now you remember" said Joseph. "I took a bath before my mom uses the bathroom"

"And you have your pajamas on?" Jon asked.

"Yes" said Joseph. "My mom is about to get clean"

Mrs. Ramirez is getting clean with a sponge. She began washing her body parts including her vagina with a body wash. Then, she brought the shampoo to wash her hair. Finally, she got out of the tub and dry herself with a towel.

"My mom is finished taking a bath" said Joseph.

They saw his mom came out in her pajamas.

"Make sure you brush your teeth" said Mrs. Ramirez.

"I sure will, mom" said Joseph. "See you later"

"Bye, Joseph" said Jon. "I will see you tomorrow"

Jon went home.

"How was your bath?" Joseph asked.

"It was good" said Mrs. Ramirez.

"I enjoyed my bath as well" said Joseph.

After they brushed their teeth, Joseph went to bed and his mom turns off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Joseph.

"Good night, honey" said Mrs. Ramirez.

Joseph is now falling asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	39. Last Chapter

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting for their sleepover. All of their parents are back home as a matter of fact. Diana's friends are at home of course. Diana will be calling them on the computer by the way. They will be having a sleepover for one last time. This will be the last chapter of this long story. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a sleepover.

"How was your bath, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"It was good, mom" said Diana.

"That is good" said Mrs. Evans. "Make sure you brushed your teeth"

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I have been brushing my teeth before I go to bed"

"Your friends are at home right now" said Mrs. Evans.

"I know, mom" said Diana. "I will call them on my computer"

Diana went back to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"My teeth are clean now" said Diana.

"Your friends are calling, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana answers them on her computer.

"Hi, Di" said Sue.

"Hi, girls" said Diana. "How are you doing today?"

"We are doing good, Di" said Sue. "We are about to get ready to go to bed"

"Why don't we have one more sleepover?" Diana asked.

"Good idea, Di" said Nancy. "Except that we are in our room"

"That's okay" said Diana. "We can have it anyway"

"We are all in our pajamas" said Sue.

"We are, girls" said Diana. "We recently had a bath"

"I am looking good in my pajamas" said Sue.

"Same here" said Diana. "Sorry that you couldn't make it today"

"Our parents are back home from their vacation, Di" said Sue. "It was nice to chat with you"

"I guess I see you tomorrow" said Diana. "Good night"

"Good night, Di" said Sue.

Diana turned off the computer and went to bed.

"I hope you had a good night sleep" said Mrs. Evans.

She gave her daughter a good night kiss and Diana went fast asleep. I hope you enjoyed this long story. The end.


End file.
